The Shower
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Ned is forced to walk in on Moze, Suzzie and Missy takeing a shower.


This is a strange fic and it is real inteish

* * *

He watched them at Gym, and had secret cameras set up all around the school showers. Now it was time to set his plan into motion. He watched as the three girls he picked out walked into the girls changeing room. Missy Meany, Suzie Grabgrass, and Jennifer Mosely.

He spotted a boy walking by and grabbed him, and pointed a gun to his head.. "If you don't want to die, you will walk into that room and rape those three girls."

Ned said, "Then kill me I won't hurt them."

The man said ," Eitherr you rape them or I will, and I will kill them afterwards, it's your choice."

Ned knew he had no choice then.

Jennifer, Suzie, and Missy took off their shirts.

"So Jenn how long have you and Ned been friends?" Suzie asked. "And When did you start to go after Ned Missy?

Jennifer, said, "Ned and I have been friends since childhood.

Missy said, "and I chased him after you guy broke up Suzie"

Suzie said, "ok well I still like him and I think Jenn likes him as well don't you Jenn?"

Jenniffer said, "Yes but as a friend." She said listening to herself and the others.

Missy, let her shorts fall to the floor, while Jennifer and Suzzie took them off and layed them next to their shirts. Now all three girls were just in ther bra and panties.

Meanwhile Ned went to the lost and found and found an old ski mask. If he had to hurt them he didn't want them to know who it was. "I may have to threaten them, but what should I use?"

He heads to the kitchen and finds a cutting knife and grabs it and hides it under his pants pocket, and leaves before anyone sees him and heads to the office and waits for the cue to go in the lockerroom

Jennifer reaches around and unclasps her bra first and lays it next to he shirt.

"Missy said, "How did you develop so fast?"

Jennifer said, "I don't know."

The other two girls need to take off their bras and and al 3 need to removie their panties. I don't know what they should talk about as they do that

Suzie, took off her panties layed them next to her clothes and told them what she was doing this summer.

Suzie said, "I'm going to Florida for the summer and visit some of my family, how bout you guys"?

Missy took off her panties adn layed them on the bench next to her clothes and said here she was going ths summer.

Missy said, "I'm going to New York to go to my sister and her boyfriend's for dinner and hanging out, what abot you Jenn"?

Jenn takes her panties off and lays it next to he clothes ike the other two and says what she's doing this summer.

Jenn said, "I'm going to California for a wedding on my mom's side, and having a barbeque"

Suzie took off her bra next.

Jennifer said, "Wow you two take off your panties before your bras?"

Suzie said, "Ya."

Now Jennifer and Suzie were both Nude, but Missy was just wearing her bra.

Missy took off her bra as well and layed them next to her clothes.

The three girls entered the shower and turned on the water and got lathered up.

The evil man called Ned on his cell and told him to enter the shower. Ned pulled the mask over his head and held the knife in the other hand and entered the girls locker room.

He saw the girls clothes laying on a bench and picked them up and handed them to the evil man outside. The evil man locked him inside.

Ned heard the water running, and voices.

As the girls were washing away the sweat, Suzie heard someone walking in and told Jenn and Missy to listen as well and Suzie said, "who's there" and no one answered so she turned of the water and decided to check. "I'll check and let you two know" Suzie said as she got out of the shower looking for a towel but didn't see one so she walks out carefully and looks, she screams as she sees a man walking in and goes back to where the othes are and tells them to cover themselves up. "Guys we have company quick cover yourselves by using your hands.

Missy threw both hands over her breats and hid her lower half behind a mini wall.

Jennifer put her right arm over her breasts and put her left hand over her slit.

Suzie put her left hand over her chest and her right hand below her body.

"What are you doing in here" Suzie said getting angry.

"I've come for sex" Ned said. Hoping they didn't recognize his voice He pulled out the knife on your knees.

"There is no way I'm having sex with you ever you jerk and noway I'm gettig on my knees naked" Suzie said to him angrily and embaressed.

Jenn and Missy got on their knees and didn't want to get him angry like Suzie cause they didn't want to die and hoped that Suzie doesn't get hurt or killed. Jenn said, "I hope she doesn't get herself killed other wise her parents, friends and Ned will be sad and angry with her"

Moze said, "Please Suzie don't make him made.

Suzie got on her knees.

Moze said, "It will be all right Suzie I..." Just then Ned stuffed his erection in Moze's mouth.

"MMPH!" Moze said gagging a little

Suzie said, "Missy tell me he's not going to do it to us, and have you seen my cell phone, I need it"

Missy said, "Sorry no."

Moze was busy giving Ned a blowjob, she sucked on his erection. She hads always kind of hoped her first time would be with Ned, not with who ever this was.

Ned was kind of enjoying him self too, and he cummed in Moze's mouth.

Moze sollowed it and looked up at her attacker.

Suzie said, "Go away now you..." Ned stuffed his member in her mouth next.

"MMMMPH!" Suzie said with a gag as tears ran down her face and she sucked Ned's member.

Suzie said in her head, "this has to stop I'm getting sick and this is not how it should be it should be with someone special"

Ned cummed in Suzie's mouth and she sollowed it.

Just then the evil man came in with a gun.

"HA Ha fools, I made your friend Rape you." He pulled off Ned's mask.

Suzie and Moze were shocked that it was Ned, but also kind of glad too.

Missy seeing it was Ned walked over to him and started sucking on his member on her own.

Suzie and Moze became jealous at that. They both wanted Ned for themselves but didn't let the other know that

The evil man laughed when he saw Missy doing what she did.

"What's so funny you ignorant jerk" Missy said after she finished.

"Ned why did you do this to us" Suzie said.

Ned said, "He said If I didn't Rape you he would and he would hurt you and maybe kill you whil he was Raping you. so I figured if I did it I could not be so rough."

Suzie said "Ned it's not your fault he made you do it cause he couldn't do it himself, well he didn't rape us it was just pleasure, if he raped us it would have been where he was on top of us forced against our will now if you excuse me I have to change and have to get my cell phone and see if I have messages".

The evil man said, "Oh not yet, our fun isn't over. Now you all get to choose." He pointed the gun at Moze, Suzie and Missy. "Do you want to loose your virginities to Ned or me. Each of you can choose."

"Jennifer who do you choice to make your Virginity?"

"Suzie who do you choose to take your virginity?"

"Missy who do you want to take your virginity?"

Jennifer said, "I choose to lose my virginity to Ned"

Missy said, "I choose to lose my virginity to Ned as well"

Suzie said, I rather not lose my virginity to anyone until I'm read and older"

"My fun is over with you I don't like this so you guys have fun" Suzie said.

"Then I choice me." The evil man said picking Suzie up and jamming her down on his erection, breaking her cherry and causing her to scream in pain as it was broke. Then he moved her up and down as he was standing there causing her boobs to bouce Suzie screams more and says, "Will you knock it off or else"

"Or what any of you say anything and I will kill you all. You could of loss your virginity to Ned but you didn't want to so you get to loose it to me." I kept thrusting inisde of her

Suzie said, "I thought I told you to knock it off I didn't want to do any of this so if you don't stop I will kill you myself"

The evil man cummed inisde of Suzie and then tied her to a locker. Suzie started crying. The evil man said, "OK you both want to loose your virginities to Ned but who should he loose his too.

Missy said "He will lose it to me." She walked up to him and said, "You touch Ned before me and I will hurt you."

Jenn said, he will lose it to me instead since we like each other"


End file.
